Tell him
by eizme
Summary: Back in their real world, Umi seems to be bothered of something she should have said but fear has gotten on her way. Will she find courage to tell him?


AN: Have you listened to Barbara Streisand and Celine Dion's "Tell Him" well i think you should now, this is somewhat like a song fic that perfectly matches Umi's feelings.. I was really inspired by that song..

Tell Him

 _I'm scared so afraid to show I care,_ _will he think me weak, if I tremble when I speak._

Sitting on a grass full of beautiful and colorful flowers, she seemed to be disturbed. Though the relaxing breeze of nature envelopes her body, it was like she didn't feel it. Her emotion didnt match the sunny good weather of that day. Her face was gloomy, like it was going to rain. That rain in her eyes, the tear that fell down from her pale rosy cheek, those are indeed for someone she truly missed.

"What was those tears are for?" it was her mother approaching her with sympathy.

She shook her head, denying her feelings as she immediately wiped out every trail of her tears from her face.

"You have been a bit of quiet this past few days Umi, I can feel that there is something wrong. I'm willing to listen my dear." her soft motherly voice makes Umi want to shed some more tears. Like a child looking for a care of her mother.

"I..." she was about to tell her but her shaky voice seems to be like a hinder. It was unusual or rather awkward for her to talk about this matter with her mother for the first time. She never had this kind of emotion before to talk with. Although her parents jokingly broughtout a topic about her romantic life, she never took it seriously for she never had one before not until her second visit in Cephiro. It seems like her heart finally had fallen for someone unexpectedly. Someone she never imagined herself to fell inlove with nor never did she imagined will love her back.

Mrs. Ryuuzaki came closer to her daughter giving her a much more secured and comforting feeling. She sat beside her in the green well trimmed grass.

"Its okay my dear, whatever it is I am here for you." her voice was indeed a comforting one.

"I love someone" Umi brought out a word with a bit of a rush. Quite a bit shy of bringing out the topic. She never had an eye contact with her mother, her cheeks were all blushed.

"Oh, my Umi, i guess you're not my little girl anymore. I didn't much realized that you are now my beautiful young lady. Can you tell me who's the lucky guy?"

"Uhm, you didnt know him mom but.." with a bit of doubt she paused for a while, thinking how she will describe the man behind her tears without sounding a bit unusual for he is from the other world.

"Well, he was a bit of an older i guess, wiser than I am. He was sometimes stubborn but indeed he was very kind and he cared a lot for those people dearly to him." A bit of smile pppescaped her lips as she describe the man that made her heart glow.

"I'm pretty sure he was a good man for you. You wouldnt like him if not. But why is that you seemed so upset, did he done something wrong?." Mrs. Ryuuzaki inquired with concern.

"No he didnt" she exclaimed, defending the man he love.

"Its just that, i think he didnt like me"

Her little smile suddenly faded.

"How did you know that? Did he told you?" digging deeper to her problem, her mother asked.

"uhm.. No but, i just feel it." with doubt she answered.

"Oh, Umi, you shouldnt make yourself upset for what you didnt know yet. Why wont you tell him?" a question she never expect she will hear from her mother

"Tell him what?" confused she asked

"That you like him? That you love him? Its not good to burden yourself with suspicions, sometimes you just have to clarify things to less that heavy loads in your heart." a motherly advise she never thought she will hear.

"I... I dont know... I'm scared, what if he doesnt like me? What if he already has someone he loved?" quite anxious she respond.

"Now calm down my dear, your beautiful, kind and loving lady, who wouldnt love you for that. What i can advice to you my darling is that you just have to ask him. You wouldnt know if you never ask."

Umi thought about what her mother said deeply as she remembered the last moment she had with the mage, seconds before they depart Cephiro. The last chance she got to talk to him, that chance she let it passed her by. Regret, that word stings her as she now felt it. She was about to say it, but never did she got the nerve to continue. Right on that very moment, she chose to be silent, to keep those feelings only in her heart and not to tell anyone else. Now that she's back on her world, she couldnt help but to be upset by her decision. She did tried to stop her feelings but its just getting worst everytime she remember Cephiro.

She never really want to forget, she just hate the feelings of regret that she tried to deny everyday. She could never deny the fact that Clef did a lot in their whole journey in Cephiro, and to forget him is not really that easy or rather impossible.

To ask him, thats an easy thing to do if she wasnt expecting an unfortunate answer. She just got this instinct that he might turn her down, which hindered her from asking him and for several attempts she just failed to do so.

Now that she was able to broughtout her feelings to someone, she did gained a little confidence to do such thing but then it seems like it was too late for her to have such thing. How could she possibly ask him? Or tell him her feelings when they were worlds apart from each other. Her words will never reach him even if her heart says it loud. Words will fade before he could hear it and knowing those fact truly hurt her heart.

"But he's gone now, far away from me." she said as tears gathered from her blue eyes.

"Oh Umi, if its true love it will get its way back to you no matter what. Just believe and of course you should find ways too." Indeed it was a helpful advice from her mother.

Believe, that word etched in her mind knowing that Cephiro is a land of will, she thought that if she has a strong will maybe, she could make those words reach him. She closed her eyes, prayed solemnly to see him once again. Never did she lose hope of comming back in Cephiro but it seems that her will is not strong enough to make her go back where she wanted to be. She was not in Cephiro, she was still in Tokyo where everything seems to be impossible.

Her mother embraced her she empathized with her though she never knew Umi's journey in Cephiro and yet she trusted her. She left her daughter alone, knowing that she is much more stronger now than she was before for she had her support. She believed that her words of encouragement is enough for her to be strong in heart.

"Its useless, I can never will myself back in Cephiro."

Failure seems to break her will. She stood up and decided to go to the place where everything started. She rush into Tokyo Tower hoping that soon her prayers will be answerd. Looking at the blue sky she whispered.

"I love you, Clef"

 _Tell him,_ _tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes, reach out to him_ _and whisper, tender words so soft and sweet._ _Hold him close to feel his heartbeat_ _love will be the gift yoy give yourself._

\- Fin.


End file.
